Glennladdin
TheFoxPrince11's movie-spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *The Peddler - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Jafar - Prince Charming (Shrek 2 & 3) *Gazeem the Thief - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Iago - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Aladdin - Glenn (GoAnimate) *Razoul - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Razoul's Henchmen - Soccer Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Girls (The Pirate Movie) and Mary Poppins *Abu - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Talking Flowers (Alice in Wonderland) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Scullery Maid (The Sword in the Stone) *Necklace Man and Woman - Guy with Muscles (Looney Tunes) and The Domestic (Mary Poppins) *Fat Ugly Lady - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Two Hungry Children - Jane and Micheal Banks (Mary Poppins) *Prince Achmed - Timon (The Lion King) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland) *Sultan - the King (Cinderella) *Rajah - Bolt *Jasmine - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Bean (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Pot Seller - Annoying Orange *Nut Seller - Pear (Annoying Orange) *Necklace Seller - Grapefruit (Annoying Orange) *Fish Seller - Popeye *Fire Eater - Donald Duck *Boy wanting an apple - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Charles Muztz (Up) *Old Man Jafar - Cecil (Night at the Museum) *Magic Carpet - George of the Jungle *Genie - Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Veggie Tales) *Aladdin as Prince Ali - Brian (GoAnimate) *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ellie for an Extra) (Ice Age) *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Little Boy Genie - Junior Asperagus (Veggie Tales) *Fat Man Genie - Security Bird (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *75 Golden Camels - the Cast of Cars *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *53 Purple Peacocks - the Angry Birds *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Cinderella *Exotic-Type Mammals - King Kong (King Kong 2005) *Leopard Genie - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Goat Genie - Phil (Hercules) *Harem Genie - Charlie as Charlene (All Dogs go to Heaven the Series Episode: The Doggone Truth) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - the White Rabbit (Adventures in Wonderland) *Super-Spy Genie - Hatter (Adventures in Wonderland) *Teacher Genie - Hare (Adventures in Wonderland) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) *Submarine Genie - Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) *One of Flamingos - Pidgins (Bolt) *Gigantic Genie - Charlie's Monster form (All Dogs go to Heaven the Series Episode: Dr. Jekyll and Mangy Hyde) *Rajah as Cub - Lil Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Toy Abu - A Crazy Critter Toy *Snake Jafar - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Cheerleader Genies - the Cast of High School Musical *Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Category:TheFoxPrince1 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TheFoxPrince11 Category:TheFoxPrinceReturns Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs